


a hand to hold

by winwinternight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Crack, Drama, Fictional Disease, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinternight/pseuds/winwinternight
Summary: ostracized all of his life for having a rare locomotive reflex condition, jisung finds comfort and a friend in someone's hands at last





	a hand to hold

sun rays drift inside the emptied classroom, forming rows of glowing tiles from the windowpanes across and onto Jisung. He stands by the doorway and sighs at the sight of his armchair missing among the collection yet again.

Juk lng


End file.
